


Seduction by the Innocent

by ayal



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayal/pseuds/ayal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario finds something surprising on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction by the Innocent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fyborg23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/gifts).



The Pens had just won another spectacular game and Mario's hands were still shaking from the residual adrenaline. Wayne was playing in Philly and promised he would drive to Pittsburgh after the game. Mario was half hard in anticipation as the Kings had won and wins always made Wayne more *ahem* creative in bed.

He walked into his bedroom and flipped the lights on ready to kick off his shoes and try and calm his nerves before Wayne got there. He didn't expect to see Jaromir Jagr stretched out on his bed, wearing nothing. Jags's face light up and he grinned at Mario who just gaped, hand still on the light switch.

"Mario!" He said in delight.

"Criss kid put some clothes on!" 

"But Mario I waited for you!" He sat up and frowned at the look on Mario's face. 

"What?!" 

Jags crossed his arms and pouted, "I know about you and Gretzky."

"Ah," Mario shouldn't really be surprised they hadn't exactly been subtle about their relationship but he still felt his face flush. 

"I'm better than him you know." 

"Oh tabarnac," He groaned realizing what exactly was going on here. "Kid just leave." 

Jags just smiled though and shook his head with a laugh, "Nope, what does Gretzky have that I don't?"

"Clothes, for one," He really didn't want to do this and a pressure was starting to grow in the back of his head as the adrenaline wore off.

"But I'm younger and taller than him! And I weigh more." 

But before they could continue their conversation he heard Wayne calling for him.

"Hey Mario!" Wayne walked into the bedroom and his eyebrows shot up taking in the sight of a naked Jagr. Mario sighed and felt his headache grow, wishing he hadn't given Wayne a key.

Then a grin spread across Wayne's face as he glanced from Mario to Jagr who didn't seem too pleased with his appearance. He fucking waggled his eyebrows and said, "Oh kinky."

Jags scowled deeper, "Get out you're ruining our moment!" 

Mario turned and gave Wayne his best glare. "Get out Gretzky," He growled and slapped him hard on the neck for the way his eyes were traveling down Jags's body.

But Wayne just grins, "Oh yeah Mario you know I love it when you order me around," By now Mario's headache was a throbbing pain behind his eye sockets and he needed to get Wayne out now before one of them did something they would regret.

He grabbed Wayne's collar and used the four inches and 45 pounds he had on Wayne to drag him out of the bedroom and to the front door.

"Not the time Gretzky. Jagr seems to think he loves me and he's incredibly jealous of you," He hissed and before Wayne could make another innuendo or joke Mario opened the door, shoved him out, and slammed it shut. 

He turned and found Jagr staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh Mario," Jags breathed and he practically threw himself at Mario, arms going around his neck. Mario let out a choked scream and threw his arms up to avoid touching his bare skin. Sure he had slapped Jags's bare shoulder the locker room plenty of times but now it was different.

"I knew you would leave him for me," He said happily into Mario's neck.

Mario sighed and very carefully detached Jags's hands from his neck.

"I didn't kick him out because I'm dumping him. I did it because I need to talk to you about our relationship." 

He gently pushed back Jags who was looking confused and a little hurt.

He put on his best captain look. "Look Jaromir I like you kid, but you're a kid. You're much too young for me. I'm your captain it would be an abuse of power if I were to have any kind of sexual relationship with you. Its too risky if the relationship became rocky it could mess with team chemistry," By now Jags's lower lip was stuck out and it was wiggling.

"But Mario I want that. I like that you're older than me and I want you to take advantage of me!" 

Mario resisted the urge to groan. Someone had let the kid read too many romance books. 

"I'm going to give you a ride home and we can forget this ever happened ok?" He patted Jags's shoulder in a way he hoped was comforting. Jags sniffled a little and nodded finally.

"Good." He lent the kid some clothes that were much too big on him and drove him back to the apartment he was living at. It was possibly the most awkward moment in Mario's life and he did everything he could not to meet Jags's eye.

On the way back he noticed Wayne wasn't pouting on the sidewalk but he didn't think about it too much.

In the morning when he went to get the morning paper he spotted Wayne from across the street, kissing his neighbor on his cheek. The door shut and Wayne turned to give Mario a smug look.

"Simonaque." He breathed and turned to go back into his house and pop a few advils.


End file.
